


A Quiet Anniversary

by MelodyDrake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDrake/pseuds/MelodyDrake
Summary: Asahi and Nishinoya enjoy a quiet anniversary after a lifetime of anniversaries together.





	A Quiet Anniversary

Asahi sighed softly as he sat down in the carefully cushioned seat. His joints weren't nearly as sound as they had been sixty years ago in his heyday, and creaked painfully as he moved to make himself more comfortable. Despite the pain, he couldn't help but smile as he looked across the table at the much smaller man who looked at him with loving, somewhat tired eyes, "You're sure you're up to this, hon? You look exhausted."

The smaller man waved a wrinkled hand, dismissing the concern, "Asahi, you know I'm always exhausted these days. And this is important, not every day you celebrate your fiftieth anniversary. A night out on the town is the least I can manage for you."

Asahi let a small frown flit across his face before shaking his head, chuckling, "I guess I shouldn't be a hypocrite, since I feel the same way. Yuu…I know I've said it a million times, but you know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even after all these years, I don't know what I did to deserve the devotion of such an amazing man."

Yuu, who's hair had long ago turned from it's signature brown-and-dyed-blonde to a fluffy grey, then white, smirked as the waiter approached, "All I ever wanted was for senpai to notice me."

Asahi rolled his eyes good-naturedly as the waiter took up their post by their table and took down their orders, which Asahi easily could have rattled off even as a thousand other things had faded into his now-admittedly foggy memory. Once the waiter bounced off, Asahi watched after them, chuckling softly, "Remember when we had that much energy?"

"Remember nothing, I'm STILL a living dynamo, thank you very much." Yuu says, laughing somewhat forcefully, only to have it give way to a bout of coughing, making Asahi push his glass of water towards him.

"You shouldn't push yourself like that honey. What would I do if I didn't have my libero behind me?" He asked tenderly, getting an equally tender look as Yuu put down the glass after a few sips. 

The ever so slightly younger man reached across the table, a gesture Asahi mirrored without even really having to think about it, resting their hands on the table as they wove their gnarled fingers together and Yuu held Asahi's eyes, no less filled with fire than they had been when a much younger version of himself had pledged himself to the former Ace for the rest of their natural lives. "That will never be something you have to worry about. You aren't getting rid of me that easily." He stated quietly, with a small smile twitching across his lips.

Asahi's thumb gently drew circles on the back of the other man's hand, enjoying the easy silence that came between them. The waiter came and went a few more times, bringing drinks, food and then dessert, all to the quiet hum of patron talk and the occasional line or two that the couple exchanged. These were times that had become more frequent as the couple had grown older, where talking just didn't seem as necessary as it once had been. 

He asked if Yuu wanted to walk through the park, but his beloved just shook his head, "I'm actually...pretty tired if I'm being honest. I don't think I could make it all the way through the park and still have the energy to get back home." Asahi nodded, if Yuu was admitting that much, he was far more tired than even Asahi had imagined.

They settled for walking back home to their little place a few blocks away, cuddled close against the cold winter wind, Yuu tucked under Asahi's arm like he was made to fit there. Asahi fiddled with the key for a moment, making Yuu whine softly that his nose was going to fall off if he didn't get inside soon, which only elicted the usual response of Asahi saying that he'd just have to keep it in a box should that happen. 

Soon enough, they were inside, and Asahi slowly helped Yuu out of his winter attire, before Yuu did the same, hanging up coats and scarves in the closet and hats on hooks, before the pair moved further inside, passing a million photos that told of their long life together. High school, Noya's college years, graduations, promotions, children and family of both blood and volleyball all smiling widely back at the couple as they passed into their bedroom. They easily moved through their nightly routine, as in sync with one another as only those who have been dedicated to the other person for the majority of their lives can be.

Finally, pajamas on and teeth brushed, they crawled into bed together, Yuu curling up slightly against Asahi's side. Asahi smiled tiredly, kissing his forehead, "Have I told you lately that I love you?" 

The other man makes a show of thinking it over before grinning widely up at him, "Not in the last half hour I don't think." 

Asahi chuckled, "A thousand pardons, dearest. I won't let myself go that long again. I love you, so much."

Yuu's grin softens into a smile as he leans up and places a kiss on Asahi's cheek, "I love you too. Let's get to sleep, that walk took more out of me than I thought..."

Asahi nodded even as Yuu scooched away just enough so he could also settle down into a comfortable sleeping position, turning on his side so that Asahi could take up his usual position, playing big spoon to Yuu's little one. Wrapping his arm around Yuu's waist, Asahi was suddenly aware of just how TIRED he felt, it was like he could barely keep his eyes open. Yuu was right, as usual, that walk HAD taken a lot out of both of them. 

He decided he'd keep that in mind for the next time as he let his eyes drift closed, slowly being pulled to sleep even as the back of his mind registered that something wasn't quite right with how Yuu was sleeping. He wanted to open his eyes again, to try and figure out what was off, but he was so tired he decided that it could wait until morning, and sunk into the deep embrace of sleep, the love of his life safely nestled in his arms.


End file.
